Thanatos
by toyhto
Summary: Kahdeksantoistavuotias Regulus on syöksykierteessä jo, Remus on maanvaiva, ikkunoita pidetään auki ja poltetaan ja puhalletaan savua pimeään ilmaan ja tulevaisuudelle Remus ei juonut kahvia. Oneshot, tulkinnanvarainen slash.


nimi: Thanatos  
kirjoittaja: toyhto  
paritus: tulkinnanvarainen Regulus/Remus, taustalla Sirius/Remus  
ikäraja: K+  
genre: angst, slash, one-shot  
summary: _Lupin yski ja siitä minä kyllä tajusin, ettei hän ollut paljon polttanut, mutta minua se ei haitannut; vedin savun sisääni ja puhalsin sen hämärään iltaan, likaisille takapihoille, mietin mistä kaikesta olin ehkä jäänyt paitsi, kun minulla oli ollut kaikki._

--

**Thanatos**

Remus Lupin oli niin kalpea, että kapakan himmeässä valossa hän näytti aaveelta. Hänellä oli kulmikkaat olkapäät, jotka törröttivät mustan kauluspaidan alla, ja hänen käsivartensa näyttivät kahdelta tuulen taittamalta heinältä. Minun teki mieli nauraa Siriukselle, että tähänkö sinä olet päätynyt, tähän heinänkorteen ja linnunpelättimeen, niin kuin sinulla ei olisi ollut kaikkea ulottuvillasi. En nauranut. Siriukselle minun nauruni olisi vain ollut mahdollisuus pistää vastaan, ja minä halveksin riidanhaluista tuijotusta hänen tummissa silmissään.

Lupinin silmät olivat hämärät. Sirius oli pahoillaan huomatessaan minut Vuotavassa Noidankattilassa, hänelle minä olin uhka, hän ei halunnut Lupinin tapaavan minua, ei nyt eikä koskaan. Minä näin sen jännittyvästä juonteesta hänen kaulallaan, kun hän nielaisi ja lähti sitten raahaamaan valkoista aavettaan minua kohti. Nojasin baaritiskiin ja seurasin heidän tuloaan, sitä miten lujasti Sirius oli tarrautunut Lupinin käsivarteen (kuin olisi pelännyt hukkuvansa). Mutta kun he pysähtyivät minun eteeni ja Lupin räpsäytti silmiään tuijottaakseen minua, minä tajusin, että hänen silmänsä eivät olleet sinistä tai vihreää vaan hämärät.

Myöhemmin kävi ilmi, että ne olivat itse asiassa siniharmaat.

"Regulus", sanoi Sirius kuin kirosanan, sitä se kai olikin, hänelle. "Mitä sä täällä teet?"  
"Vietän iltaa", minä sanoin niin kuin sanotaan lapselle, joka äkäilee ilman syytä. "Juon pari lasillista, etsin mukavaa seuraa, ja – "  
"En minä oikeasti halunnut tietää", hän mutisi katseensa alta. "Tässä on muuten Remus. Remus Lupin."  
"Sun kavereita."  
Hän ravisteli olkapäitään niin kuin joku eläin.  
"Hei", sanoi Remus Lupin, joka oli Siriuksen kavereita.

Minä tartuin hänen ojennettuun käteensä silkasta uteliaisuudesta; halusin tietää, hajoaisiko se jos puristaisin kynteni sen ympärilleni ja katsoisin, miten valkeaan ihoon jäisi punaiset viillot. Lupinin silmät kirkastuivat, vaikka minä en puristanut lujaa, vaikka melkein vain hipaisin kynsilläni hänen rystysiään; Sirius katsoi minua liian tarkasti, tarkemmin kuin vuosiin. Minä kaadoin tuliviskilasin. Tarjoilija syöksyi ottamaan sen. Sirius rentoutui vasta, kun päästin irti Lupinin kädestä, ja siitä minä tajusin, minne saakka me olimme jo kulkeneet.

"Voi hyvä Merlin", minä totesin, vaikka Merlin oli kuollut kauan sitten ja olin muutenkin pitänyt häntä lähinnä kirosanana. "Mitä te täällä teette? Nyt on aika myöhä."  
Siriuksen silmissä välähti, hän nojautui minua kohti ja veti raskaasti henkeä. Minä tuijotin häntä. Se oli Lupin joka astui meidän väliimme, eikä edes tehnyt sitä liikkumalla: hänen ei tarvinnut kuin asettaa kämmenensä Siriuksen kyynärpäälle ja Sirius oli taltutettu, niin kuin kesy koira, niin kuin lemmikki; minä seurasin sitä tietämättä, olisiko pitänyt nauraa vai itkeä.

"Mekin ollaan viettämässä iltaa." Se oli Lupin, Sirius mulkoili minua ja häntä, kun ei ollut saanutkaan tapella, petetty lapsi.  
Minä nyökkäsin vanhasta tottumuksesta; join tuliviskin luihin ja ytimiin saakka ja odotin sen vaikutusta, halusin sen vaikuttavan heti, halusin Siriuksen pois edestäni ja katoavan usvaan tai muistoihin tai ylipäänsä jonnekin, Kalmanhanaukion takapihalle kiitos. Sinne hän olisi todellisuudessa kuulunutkin, hänet olisi pitänyt haudata omenapuun juureen ja meidän olisi pitänyt unohtaa hänet, mutta siihen me emme koskaan pystyneet. Ehkä hän oli suunnitellutkin sen niin, ihan vain meidän kiusaksemme.

Lupinin tuijotus oli häiritsevää, minä tajusin sen vasta, kun Siriuksen suupielten juonne oli heltynyt (ja sitä minun ei tarvinnut katsoa huomatakseni). Lupin näytti rauhattomalta, hän istui minun vieressäni baarijakkaralla ja yritti saada Siriusta olemaan aloillaan, älä nyt riehu, tuo on sinun veljesi; minua nauratti. Ja kaiken sen ajan Lupin tuijotti minua niin kuin olisi ollut minun vikani, että Sirius oli sellainen, tai hän tuijotti niin kuin hän olisi halunnut hajottaa minut kappaleisiin ja analysoida jokaisen.

Vihasin sitä.

Minä lähdin sanomatta sanaakaan. Siriukselle se teki vain hyvää, sillä tietysti hän oletti, että minä sanoisin hänelle jotain. En halunnut. Halusin vain jättää hänet siihen, baaritiskille kuihtumaan, Lupinin viereen ja punaisiksi viivoiksi Lupinin käteen, kalmankalpeaan niin kuin he molemmat kuolisivat kohta. Lupin seurasi minua ulko-ovelle asti, tunsin sen selässäni ja tein hänestä päätelmän: hän oli niitä hulluja ihmistenpelastajia, kahjo joka kuvitteli löytävänsä minusta persoonan ja syyn miksi minä olin tällainen, vaikka hän ehkä etsikin sitä vain pelastaakseen Siriuksen.

--

Minulle on arvoitus, miksi kaikki tapahtui. Kalmanhanaukiolla oli hiljaista sinä syksynä, isä oli hautautunut kirjoituskoneeseensa ja äiti unelmiinsa, näin sen siitä miten hän katsoi minua kuvitellen, että olin joku toinen. Lähinnä kai Sirius, jonka hän oli unohtanut ja repinyt pois mielestään, hakannut kappaleiksi niin kuin epämiellyttäville muistoille tehtiin. Se talo soi tyhjyyttä, se oli täynnä hulluutta ja minua, ja kai siksi minä pakenin sieltä.

Sitä minä en koskaan ymmärrä, minkä takia minä menin juuri Lupinin luo. Minulla ei ollut paikkaa minne mennä, ei tietenkään, sillä kaikki muut paikat olivat täynnä puhdasverisiä, älykkäitä katseita ja kaikkea, mitä minun olisi pitänyt itsekin olla. Bellatrix olisi raastanut minut sirpaleiksi puhumalla hehkuvin silmin pimeyden lordistaan, ja hänen miehensä olisi keskustellut minun kanssani viisaita viinilasin myötä; mihin hyökätään seuraavalla kerralla, eikö sinustakin pimeyden lordin aate ole kiehtova ja muuta paskaa. Narcissa oli naimisissa ja vihasin sekä häntä että hänen miestään, Andromeda oli ollut Siriuksen lempiserkku ja oli nyt samaa verta kuin hänkin.

Minä valitsin Lupinin niin kuin hulluuden puuskassa valitaan, tai kohtalon tuulessa joka heittelee miten tahtoo, yleensä vain aina huonompaan suuntaan; tai ehkä en, sillä enhän minä koskaan uskonut kohtaloon. Mutta Lupinin oveen minä kolkutin, kun siitä baari-illasta oli kulunut monta viikkoa ja syksy eteni, ja minä aloin tulla hulluksi Kalmanhanaukion hiljaisuudessa ja pääkallo käsivarressani.

Lupin avasi oven. Olin varma, että hän sanoisi hei, että hänen olisi pakko tehdä se järkevyyden ja ymmärrettävyyden ele, mutta hän jätti sen tekemättä. Hän vain tuijotti minua ja puristi suunsa tiukaksi viivaksi, kallisti hieman päätään, tuijotti minua hämärällä katseellaan, joka ärsytti suunnattomasti, laittoi minut vihaamaan sitä. Hyvä ihminen, että minä vihasin sitä; työnsin hänet pois tieltä ja vaikka hän oli minua kaksi vuotta vanhempi, en edes kuvitellut, että hän olisi ollut tarpeeksi vahva estääkseen minua.

Hän keitti teetä. Minä en muista sanoneeni sanaakaan, mutta hän kohautti olkapäitään, lukitsi ulko-oven kuolonsyöjien varalta kai ja keitti teetä. Hänen asuntonsa oli pieni eikä siellä ollut jälkeäkään naisesta, mutta makuuhuoneessa oli leveä parisänky. Minä seisoin tuijottamassa hänen hajoavia käsiään, kun hän keitti veden ja kaatoi sen kahteen kuppiin, seisoin paikallani kunnes hän nyökkäsi päällään kohti keittiön pöytää.

"No", hän sanoi, kun minä olin ottanut teekupin sormieni väliin ja polttanut kieleni, vaikka minulla ei edes ollut tapana juoda teetä, "mitä hemmettiä sä täällä teet?"  
Se oli hyvin kohteliaasti kysytty kysymys, hyvää päivää ja mitä teille saisi olla, miksi tulittekaan vierailulle, vanha tuttu, ja hah, minä ajattelin. Mutta hän ei näyttänyt vihaiselta, lähinnä uteliaalta, ja taas hänen silmissään oli se katse, että hän halusi selvittää kuka minä olin. Halusin sylkäistä pöydälle, mutta se oli liian likainen; sylkäiseminen ei olisi tuottanut mitään tulosta.

"Juon teetä", minä sanoin ja yritin virnuilla, tehdä hänen olonsa epämukavaksi, ilmoittaa hänelle olevani luvatta hänen kodissaan. Hän pyöritti silmiään.  
"Sinä et edes tunne mua."  
"No en todellakaan", minä sanoin.  
"Mitä sä sitten täällä teet?" hän kysyi uudestaan.  
Minä kohautin olkapäitäni ja tuijotin teekuppia. Sen pinnalle alkoi muodostua kummallisia kuvioita; en välittänyt niistä vähääkään. "Mistä helvetistä minä tietäisin?"

Hän vetäytyi taaksepäin ja tuijotti minua vakavana, liian vakavana minun mielestäni.  
"Etkö sä aio heittää mua pihalle? Helvetti, Lupin, tää on sun talo, sun ei kuulu olla noin hiton vieraanvarainen ja kiltti niin kuin joku koira."  
Lupin tuijotti pois ja minä olin hyvilläni; hänen katseensa oli läpitunkevampi kuin mihin olin tottunut, meillä kotona kukaan ei katsonut suoraan. Hän risti sormensa teekupin ympärille ja tuijotti vastakkaista seinää (siinä oli kummallisia länttejä), hänen otsansa painui rypyille niin kuin hän olisi ajatellut, minua ärsytti koko ihminen.

"Regulus", hän sanoi, "kuinka hyvin sä tunnet Siriuksen?"  
Minä säpsähdin. Se ei ollut vastaus kysymykseeni, ja minä olin melkein odottanut saavani kuulla, että hän heittäisi minut pihalle. Olisin tapellut vastaan.  
"Tunnet varmaan itse paremmin", minä sanoin. Sen ei pitänyt kuulostaa katkeralta.  
Hän kohautti olkapäitään. "No jaa. Siriusta ei varmaan voi tuntea kukaan."  
Minä nauroin.  
"Se on aika omituinen ihminen", Lupin sanoi niin kuin olisi ollut iloinen minun naurustani; ehkä se oli voitto hänen pyrkimyksilleen, mitä ne sitten olivatkin. "Olen tuntenut sen aika monta vuotta, enkä vieläkään voi kuvitella, että tietäisin siitä kaiken."  
"Ei Siriuksesta koskaan voi tietää kaikkea."  
"Edes kaiken tarpeellisen", hän sanoi ja hänen äänessään oli jotain kummallista, mutta minä en tiennyt, oliko se katkeruutta vai surumielisyyttä vai naurua. "Kaipaatko sä sitä?"  
"Mitä?" minä kysyin, hajamielinen.  
"Siriusta."

Minä join teeni loppuun. Se kirveli kurkussa ja mielessä ja maistui aivan yhtä pahalta kuin aina ennenkin; päätin etten koskaan enää joisi teetä. Lupin saisi tarjota minulle seuraavalla kerralla viiniä.  
"Hitot mä sitä kaipaan."  
Hän nyökkäsi. "Kunhan mietin. Kun tehän olette kuitenkin veljiä."  
"Se ei varmaan muista sitä itsekään."  
"Kyllä se muistaa. Ei se olisi muuten käyttäytynyt niin siellä baarissa. Sehän melkein menetti hermonsa."  
"Se on aina ollut aika kiivas", minä sanoin. Nautin siitä ulkopuolisuuden tunteesta, joka viipyi Lupinin kasvoilla, kun hän tajusi, ettei voinut itse sanoa "on aina ollut" Siriuksesta. Se sattui häneen; minä tuijotin tyhjää teekuppia.

En sanonut lähteväni (siitä oli kai tullut tapa), vein vain teekupin tiskialtaaseen kuin olisin ollut kohtelias. Lupin ei katsonut sitä. Minä vedin oven perässäni kiinni melkein varovasti, mutta ihmettelin, mikä ihme oli saanut minut tulemaan sinne sen ensimmäisenkään kerran. Sitä ihmettelin aina. Ehkä se oli se hulluus, joka sai minut tekemään kaiken muunkin; ehkä kyky tehdä aina pahimmat mahdolliset valinnat.

Sinä iltana satoi ja sade oli suolaa haavoille; nostin kasvoni vasten sitä ja tunsin sen valuvan alas niin kuin elämä. Päätin kävellä koko matkan kotiin. Nahkakenkäni lotisivat mutalammikoissa kun kävelin niihin sokeana, sokeana aina, enkä välittänyt, potkin kiviä tiensivuun jos jaksoin ja kuuntelin tuulta. Se ei oikeastaan kuulostanut miltään.

--

Lupinista tuli maanvaiva.  
"Huomenta", hän sanoi ja keitti teetä. Mukissa oli punainen ruusu; ihmettelin mistä hän sai niin naisellisia teekuppeja. Opin tuntemaan ne. Se oli ensimmäinen asia, joka huolestutti minua; toinen oli se, kun lopetin koputtamisen ja ilmiinnyin suoraan sisään.

Se vei monta viikkoa. Syksy kului tavattoman nopeasti niin kuin aika kuluu, kun se oikein piinaa; minä sidoin kengännauhoja pitemmälle ja ihmettelin, kun käteni kylmenivät. Joskus syytin kuolonsyöjiä ja pimeyden lordia, joskus Kalmanhanaukiota, joskus Siriusta, joskus itseäni. Yleensä itseäni. Sitten menin taas Viistokujalle, sinne missä Lupinilla oli pieni asuntonsa. Se ei ollut häävi, siinä oli vain kolme ikkunaa ja kaksi huonetta ja kylpyhuone ja parisänky ja lohkeilevat tapetit; sanoin joskus hänelle, miten paljon paremman siitä olisi muutamalla loitsulla saanut, mutta hän ei kuunnellut.

Useimmiten tulin aamulla. Lupin oli työtön, hänellä ei tuntunut olevan koskaan muuta tekemistä kuin istua keittiön pöydän ääressä lukemassa aamun sanomalehteä tuntikaupalla; tai ei muuta tekemistä kuin odottaa minua. Sirius oli päivisin auroriakatemiassa. Kuulin sen Lupinilta ihmetellessäni ensimmäisen kerran, minkä takia en koskaan törmännyt siellä Siriukseen. Ajatus oli niin naurettava, että unohdin sen saman tien. Mutta aamut olivat silti minun, minun hulluuden aikaani ja ehkä Lupinin myös, sillä hän avasi oven.

Hän keitti mielellään teetä. Hänen teensä oli aina hieman liian kitkerää ja ehdottomasti pahanmakuista, ja minä join sen alas saakka. Kerran menetin hermoni teehen ja pengoin hänen ruokakomeronsa. Löysin kahvia. Se oli kuulemma Siriuksen ostamaa, ja niin minä join sitä hyvällä omatunnolla ja opetin Lupininkin juomaan, vaikka hän väitti loppuun saakka vihaavansa sen makua.

"Huomenta", sanoi Lupin, kun minä ilmestyin sinne sietämättömien päivieni aamuina. Minä en koskaan jaksanut vastata. Se oli ainoa paikka, jossa on tarpeeksi epäkohtelias jättääkseni toivotukset väliin. Ehkä se kuului hulluuteen.  
"Täällä on muuten helvetin sotkuista", minä sanoin juodessani kahvia.  
"Ei se ketään vaivaa."  
"Mua vaivaa."  
"Et sä asu täällä."  
"Kuka täällä sitten asuu?" minä kysyin uteliaisuuttani, tyhmänrohkeuttani. "Sun lisäksi. Sä puhuit monikossa."  
Hän kohautti olkapäitään.

Marraskuussa tuli kylmä. Minä olin kerrostalossa yhä useammin aamuisin ja siirryin keittiöstä olohuoneeseen, sillä suoraan sanottuna keittiö veti. En tajunnut, miten Lupin sieti sellaista.

"Regulus", sanoi Lupin hitaalla, analysoivalla äänellään, kun minä taas kerran olin istuutunut hänen sohvalleen tietämättä miksi; minun teki mieli heittää häntä jollain. "Tätä ei tietenkään pitäisi kysyä, mutta… miksi sä tulet tänne aina uudestaan?"  
Minä halusin olla huvittunut. "Toivoisitko sä, että pysyisin poissa?"  
Hänen suunsa kasvoi tyytymättömäksi. "Älä ole tyhmä, sä tiedät kyllä mitä tarkoitan. Sun ei pitäisi viihtyä täällä. Me ollaan virallisesti vihollisia."  
"Jaa", minä sanoin hitaasti. "Miten niin?"  
"Aurorit pitää sua kuolonsyöjänä."  
"Pitäkööt vaan, ei se musta tee kuolonsyöjää."  
"Voldemort tuskin painaa huvikseen tatuointeja varomattomien nahkaan", hän tokaisi.

Se oli minulta silkkaa varomattomuutta, antaa hänen kumartua minua kohti ja tarttua paitani hihaan; minulla oli silloin musta kauluspaita ylläni ja sen hiha oli säälittävän helppo repiä ylös. Lupinin sormet olivat haudanvalkeat, hänen kasvoillaan ei näkynyt jälkeäkään mistään. Hän näytti kyllästyneeltä.

Minä vedin hihani alas.

"Oikeasti", hän sanoi ja hetken minä kuulin, että hänen äänensä oli hiljainen, niin kuin hän olisi ollut katkeamaisillaan, ja sellaiseltahan hän aina näyttikin. "Minä olen pohtinut ja pohtinut, miksi sä käyt täällä, mutta en vaan ymmärrä."  
"Ei kaikkea tarvi ymmärtää."  
Hän tuijotti minua vihaisena. Minun toinen suupieleni nousi; se oli kai jonkunlainen huokaisu.  
"Kai mä olen vaan hullu", sanoin Lupinin otsalle. "En mä muutakaan syytä keksi."  
Hän nyökkäsi.

"Oletko sä kertonut Siriukselle?"  
"Mistä?"  
"Siitä että mä käyn täällä."  
Hän pudisteli päätään. "Se olisi järkyttynyt."  
"Tietysti olisi." Naurua. "Helvetti että olisin halunnut nähdä sen ilmeen."  
"En mä kertonut", hän sanoi taas ja tuijotti minua silmiin, niin kuin olisin ollut vain typerys kaipaamassa hänen vakuuttelujaan, hänen vilpittömyyttään. "Olisiko pitänyt?"  
"Ei tietenkään", minä sanoin, "älä nyt ole idiootti."

Me joimme kahvia. Lupin irvisteli. Kello kulki eteenpäin ja kun se oli puoli yksi, Lupin hermostui; hän nousi seisomaan ja käveli keittiöön ja sitten takaisin ja vilkuili minua ja ovea, ja minä leikin, etten ymmärtänyt mitään. Kahvi maistui ihan hyvältä, vaikka se oli jäähtynyt tunteja sitten. Ihmettelin, mitä olin tehnyt siellä niin kauan. Lopulta Siriuksen ilmiselvä lähestyminen alkoi kalvaa suonissani ja päätin, että oli aika lähteä.

Lupin pysäytti minut ovelle, tarttui kiinni käsivarrestani (siitä, jossa piirto oli) ja oli yllättävän vahva. Minä hämmästyin, mutta en hänen voimastaan pitää minua aloillani vaan siitä, että hän ylipäänsä yritti. Olin niin hämmästynyt, että tottelin.

"Milloin sä tulet taas?" hän kysyi silmät siristyneinä, niin kuin olisi ollut vihainen itselleen, kun kysyi. Epäilemättä hän olikin.  
Minä kohautin olkapäitäni.  
"Kyllä sä voit sanoa", hän pilkkasi. "Me molemmat tiedetään, että sä palaat, Regulus."  
Minä tuijotin häntä ja revin sitten käteni irti, vaikka tuntui kuin hänen sormensa olisivat lähteneet mukana; suljin oven hänen kasvojensa edestä ja lähdin. Sillä niin säälittävää se oli, se että totta kai minä tiesin palaavani.

--

Sitten syksy ja kohtalo menivät minun suoniini, tekivät yhdessä liiton niin kuin Faust aikoinaan ja nyt niiden ainoa päämäärä oli kai saada minut pois päiviltä. Olin hullu, se paistoi katseestani kun välttelin peiliä ja käsistäni kun välttelin niitäkin, ja ennen kaikkea minusta, kun tajusin, että ainoa vaihtoehtoni oli vaihtaa jälleen kerran suuntaa. Ja syynä siihen oli muutama vahingossa sanottu sana, muutama minun korvilleni sopimaton, jotka saivat minut kaivautumaan hirnyrkkien olemassaolon mahdollisuuteen niin kuin kuolemaantuomittu viimeisiin sekunteihinsa; ja lopulta ne saivat minut hukkumaan.

Sitä ennen kävin Lupinin luona vielä muutaman kerran. Oli jo melkein joulukuu, minä olin selvillä siitä, kuinka vähän aikaa minulla auttamatta oli jäljellä. Sitä en nähnyt itsessäni vaan siinä tavassa, jolla maailma alkoi liukua ohitseni niin kuin ei olisi välittänyt. Istuin iltaisin Kalmanhanaukion kirjastossa, upotin itseni punaviinilasiin ja jäin tuijottamaan koukeroisia kirjaimia; minua, jos hyvin kävi.

Lupinin kasvoista oli alkanut tulla varjoja. Minä ilmiinnyin hänen olohuoneeseensa, siihen tyhjään tilaan sohvan ja makuuhuoneen oven välissä, kuulin hänen nousevan keittiössä ja kävelevän ovelle. Hän nojasi ovenkarmiin ja minusta oli hassua, että hänen luunsa kestivät; nauroin sille, vaikka lopulta tajusin, ettei Remuksen luissa kai ollut mitään vikaa. Vika oli minussa, kaikki oli minussa.

Me istuimme ikkunalaudalla ja poltimme. Siinä oli jotain koomista ja samalla se oli silkkaa tragiikkaa, se oli sitä kun sekoitetaan hulluja lapsuudenpäiviä ja hulluja aikuisuuden illuusioita, vaikka viimeisissä ei ole mitään hauskaa. Lupin yski ja siitä minä kyllä tajusin, ettei hän ollut paljon polttanut, mutta minua se ei haitannut; vedin savun sisääni ja puhalsin sen hämärään iltaan, likaisille takapihoille, mietin mistä kaikesta olin ehkä jäänyt paitsi, kun minulla oli ollut kaikki.

"Makaatteko sinä ja Sirius yhdessä?"  
Hän sävähti niin kuin säikäytetty, yllätetty, pelästytetty; minun teki mieli nauraa hänelle ja hänen viattomuudelleen. Hän katsoi pois ja puristi suunsa tiukasti yhteen.  
"Kyllä mä näen sen", minä sanoin ja vilkaisin olkani yli, missä makuuhuoneen leveä parisänky oli. "Sulla ei ole naista, se on ihan selvää. Mutta sulla on parisänky. Ja Sirius tulee tänne iltapäivisin. On kai yöhön asti."  
"Joskus", sanoi Remus.  
"Ja mä tunnen Siriuksen. Mä kyllä näen, jos se välittää jostain."

Sen ei ollut pitänyt olla rohkaisua, ei kehua, ei mitään positiivista, en minä sellaisia ollut tottunut sanomaan. Mutta Remus otti sen ilona ja hengitti sitä sisäänsä niin kuin minä savua, hänelle se oli elämän eliksiiriä ja hetkessä minä tajusin, että se veisi häntä vielä pitkään. Minne, sitä minä en tiennyt.

"Mitä sä ajattelet?" hän kysyi, kun me olimme istuneet aika pitkään hiljaa.  
"Mistä?" minä kysyin, savu kiusasi keuhkoissa.  
"Meistä", hän kuiskasi hämärään, oli niin heikko kuin olin aina tiennyt hänen olevan, tai kuvitellut, tai ehkä kaikki oli harhaa, "musta ja Siriuksesta, sehän on sun velikin… enkä mäkään oikein aina…"  
"Tajua teitä?"  
"Jotain sinne päin. Me ollaan miehiä, Regulus. Ja kaikki muukin. Nyt on sota. Ei meidän pitäisi olla niin, niin… no, läheisiä. Vaikka ei kai Siriuksesta voi puhua läheisenä. Mutta että me ollaan yhdessä niin kuin oltaisiin jotain muuta kuin ystäviä… mä en vaan tiedä, sopiiko se."  
"Miksi sä puhut siitä mulle?"  
"Sähän olet sen veli", hän sanoi niin kuin yksinkertainen totuus sanotaan; minä jähmetyin suolapatsaaksi ikkunalaudalle. "Totta kai sen asiat kuuluu sulle."

"Mutta ei sun asiat." Kun taas lopulta sain happea.  
Hän oli pitkään hiljaa. "Ehkä munkin", hän sanoi lopulta niin kuin sanotaan kun ei olla varmoja, tai ollaan liian varmoja. Minä tunsin sen hyytävän käden sisälläni ja kohtalon kouran jota oli mahdoton päästä karkuun; tunsin järkyttävän aavistuksen kun ensi kerran tajuaa, ettei ehkä olekaan hyvä kohta kuolla.

"Regulus?" hän kysyi.  
"Sori", minä sanoin, tumppasin savukkeen ja heitin sen niin kauas kun pystyin, toisin sanoen mutalammikkoon parin metrin päähän. Siellä tuuli. "Mä vain olin ajatuksissani."  
Hän katsoi minua. Se oli hermostuttavaa; minä ihmettelin, miten Sirius kesti häntä. Mutta hänen silmänsä eivät nyt analysoineet. Ne eivät halunneet pilkkoa minua leipäveitsellä vaan parsia minut neulalla, ja se tunne oli vielä hermostuttavampi; niin kuin hän olisi halunnut löytää minusta minut.

"Musta se on okei", minä sanoin lopulta. "Vaikka oikeesti se ei kuulu mulle hiton vertaa mitä sä ja Sirius teette. Tehkää mitä haluatte, ei kiinnosta. Naikaa toisenne vaikka hengiltä."  
Hän oli vaiti.  
"Tää on kaikki kuitenkin ihan hullua", minä sanoin ja nauratti sanoa se ääneen, nauratti helvetin katkerasti, vaikka olinhan tiennyt sen koko ajan. "Me istutaan sun ikkunalaudalla ja poltetaan, Lupin."  
"Remus."  
"Remus", minä sanoin ja nimi kiemurteli sisälläni niin kuin käärme, joka mietti vain mihin iskeä. Myöhemmin arvelin, että se oli löytänyt heikon kohdan jo kauan sitten; se kyllä tiesi miten tuhota minut.

Ilta oli pimeä. Minä en tullut kysyneeksi, missä Sirius oli, mutta näin Remuksen eteenpäin työntyneestä, ettei sitä kuulunut kysyä. Oli järkyttävää tajuta, että juuri siksi jätin kysymättä.

"Eikö susta ole tylsää olla aina kotona?" minä kysyin. "Vaan siksi, että olet mitä olet."  
Hän takertui kiinni ikkunankarmiin.  
"Ihmissusi", minä maistelin sanaa ja kuulin hänen järkytyksensä, kuulin sen tihenevänä hengityksenä meidän välillämme ja käänsin kasvoni pois, ettei se olisi vaikuttanut minuun, tehnyt minusta inhimillistä. "Hassua, ettei sellaiset enää saa töitä. Ehkä se on vaan tämä aika. Sota. Pimeyden lordi."  
"Mistä sä arvasit?" Hänen äänensä oli pihinää. Minä olin riemuissani, kun olin osunut oikeaan; niitä harvoja riemun hetkiä, joita minulla oli vielä jäljellä ennen kuin kuolin.  
"Siitä että myönsit nyt", minä sanoin; hän veti henkeä tajutessaan virheensä. "Ja muutenkin. Sun silmänalusista täydenkuun jälkeen. Haavoista. Välttelystä. Totta kai mä tajuan, että jokin on pielessä, kun istut kaikki päivät tässä läävässä."

Tuuli kävi rintakehääni ja otti kiinni keuhkoista, puristi niitä kasaan, annoin pääni roikkua taaksepäin ja vedin henkeä. En kuullut Remuksen ääntä, kun hän oli vaiti ja yritti kai tajuta, että minä tiesin mikä hän oli ja olin yhä siinä. Siriuskin tiesi, epäilemättä. Minusta oli koomista, miten me molemmat tiesimme emmekä silti häipyneet; se olikin niitä harvoja asioita, jotka yhä tekivät meistä veljeksiä. En pitänyt ajatuksesta. Suljin Siriuksen pois mielestäni, ja tuulen, sillä se ei lähtenyt, vaikka napitin paitani kiinni.

Heräsin käteen olkapäälläni.

Se oli linnun käsi, kulutetun ajan käsi, se oli vain valkoista lihaa ja silti se kaivautui ihooni, mutta kun minä katsoin sitä tarkemmin, tajusin, ettei se ollut tuota kaikkea lainkaan. Remuksen sormet olivat tiukasti olkapäälläni (tai rennosti niin kuin hän ehkä kuvitteli), ja hämärässä ne olivatkin niin kuin kaikki kädet yleensä. Minä tuijotin häntä, etsin vihaista ilmettä, etsin vihaa ja tuskaa ja inhoa ja halveksuntaa ja hulluutta; löysin vain viimeisen.

"Regulus."  
Hän sanoi minun nimeni niin kuin ei kukaan muu koskaan, tai ehkä Sirius, mutta minä en koskaan enää ajatellut häntä, en ennen kuin aivan ennen kuolemaani ja silloinkin vain hetken. Hän sanoi minun nimeni lausuen joka tavun, jättämättä yhtäkään merkkiä väliin; se oli niin kuin hän olisi lopultakin kursinut minut kasaan tai analysoinut tai minkä nimen sille sitten tahtoikin antaa, mutta lopulta se oli vain yhtä tyhjän kanssa, ja minä tiesin sen.

"No?" minä kysyin. Hän irrotti kätensä ja vetäytyi aavistuksen verran kauemmas, ja vasta siinä vaiheessa minä huomasin hänen tulleen lähemmäs minua ikkunalaudalla. Hänen suunsa oli pelokkaassa hymyssä, se oli niin häntä, ja sen muistin kun unohdin kaiken muun.  
"Musta on vaan hassua", hän sanoi, "miten nopeasti sä nielit sen. Tavallaan hyväksyit mut. Vaikka olet mitä olet. Useimmat ei hyväksy koskaan."  
"Musta ei ole arvostelemaan", minä sanoin hänen ohitseen, mieleni katkeralle sekasorrolle ja lähemmäs hiipivälle tuholle.  
Hän heitti savukkeensa alas. "Sä laitoit mut polttamaan."  
"Totta kai."  
"Sirius ei yleensä polta."  
"Ihan sama mulle."  
"Niin kai sitten", hän sanoi ja katsoi maata, jonne savuke oli kadonnut.

Hemmetin maa, minä tunsin sen painovoimana jalkojeni alla ja kutsuna hypätä, mutta lintu vieressäni vapisi ja halusin edes kerran elämässäni jäädä hetkeksi johonkin. Tietysti se oli vain typeryyttä siinä missä kaikki muukin, halusin vain kieltää itseni ja sen kaiken mikä minua ajoi, olla edes pienen hetken niin kuin tavalliset ihmiset; enkä kuitenkaan koskaan tavallinen, sillä Remus säikähti ja vetäytyi kauemmas, kun suutelin hänen otsaansa.

"Älä nyt pelkää", minä nauroin tai virnuilin tai muuten vaan. "En mä sua raiskaa."  
Hän tuijotti pimeään. "Mä luulen joskus rakastavani Siriusta."

Viimeiset henkäykset savua joka oli kadonnut kauan sitten, kuolevan syksyn kalmankirpeää ilmaa, häipyvien hetkien haikeutta, menetettyä nuoruutta ja onnea jota ei koskaan ollut; vedin sen vatsanpohjaan ja sieluun saakka ja se sai minut taipumaan kaksinkerroin, yskimään ulos jotain joka ei enää suostunut lähtemään. Viimeinen mahdollisuus tuntea kipua ja nähdä verta iholla kun sen löi vasten karheaa puuta, viimeinen mahdollisuus puhua turhia sanoja tai kuvitella tulevaisuutta, viimeinen mahdollisuus olla.

Sanoin sen niin kuin hukkalauseiksi tuuleen, niin kuin totuuden johon ei koskaan uskottu, niin kuin järjettömyyden ja valheen ja jonkun jolla ei ollut merkitystä ei sitten lainkaan; ei sillä ollutkaan; sanoin "niin minäkin".

--

Regulus kuoli hieman ennen joulua. Jo sitä ennen hän oli kadonnut, ja jouluaattona kuulin Siriukselta, että kuolonsyöjät olivat tappaneet hänet niin kuin petturi tapetaan. Sirius kääntyi pois ja meni keittämään kahvia, huusi minulle että täällä pitäisi siivota mutta kuka hullu viitsisi, hänen silmistään ei voinut lukea lainkaan tunnetta. Minä yritin laittaa tavaroita paikoilleen, mutta olin vain puoliksi läsnä. Maalarinteippiä etsittiin seuraavana kesänä.

Minun piti tietysti kertoa Siriukselle, että olin tuntenut Reguluksen. Kerroin, kun me makasimme toisiamme vasten kylmien lakanoiden sisällä ja kuuntelimme sydämenlyöntejä, minä pohdin kaikkea menetettyä ja Sirius kai työasioita, ja äkkiä vain sanoin "minä muuten tutustuin Regulukseen sinä syksynä". Sirius suuttui niin kuin hänellä usein on tapana, mutta rauhoittui nopeasti, sillä eihän hän voinut näyttää, että piittasi.

Ja minäkin lopetin välittämisen. Ei niinä aikoina välitetty, ei sellaisina kun ihmisiä kuoli ympäriltä ja monet olivat paljon tärkeämpiä kuin Regulus koskaan. Joskus istuin kuitenkin avoimella ikkunalaudalla ja poltin ja mietin, mitä hän oli nähnyt pimeässä, oliko hän nähnyt oman kohtalonsa vai voiman joka häntä vei siihen, vai oliko hän luonut tiensä itse ja hypännyt sitten suin päin kuolemaan, ja minä mietin oliko hän todella paha ja oliko sellaisia ollenkaan, ja mietin myös minkä takia muistin hänet yhä.


End file.
